Ekskul
by Nuezchan HIATUS
Summary: karin ingin masuk ekskul tapi dia bingung mau masuk ekskul mana/ekskul apa yang akan karin pilih?/bad summary/RnR please?


**Talkshow**

Zii: hai minna! Zii balik lagi dengan fic baru zii yang berjudul ekskul, gomen kalau berantakan soalnya zii buatnya dari hp jadi gak sempat ngedit (read: malas) #dibuang ke lau

Karin: ne, author bisa-bisanya kau menelantarkan ficmu yang di sebelah dan malah buat fic baru

Zii: hehehe gomen, soal fic sebelah zii masih malas ngelanjutinya (dihajar masa) lagian akhir-akhir ini zii banyak tugas, ini juga zii buat karena mengingat hal lucu tentang perdebatan ekskul (yang pasti bukan disekolah) lalu terciptalah fic ini

Karin: begitu ya (manggut-manggut) tapi author harus cepat updet fic yang satu lagi sampai TAMAT

Zii: iya zii akan usahai kalau semua udah kelar XP

Kazusa: author~! Sini deh aku punya sesuatu untuk author

Zii: apa? (seraya berjalan)

Kazusa: udah sini deh

(saat sampai)

Zii: ada apa sih?

Kazusa: lihat deh (sambil nunjuk sesuatu)

Zii: (mendekat) eh!? GYAAAAAAA (langsung pingsan)

Karin: loh!? kazusa author kamu apain? (histeris)

Kazusa: gak diapa-apain kok, aku cuma nunjukin ini (sambil memegang sesuatu)

Karin: kyaaaa kadal (kabur)

Kazusa: loh kok malah kabur sih, inikan cuma mainan. Author ayo bangun cepat buka ficnya (mengguncang-guncang tubuh author) hah!? Sepertinya aku yang harus buka fic ini, baiklah minna berhubung author pingsan dan karin kabur entah kemana jadi langsung baca saja ya! Happy reading! ^o^

.

.

.

SOMEONE POV:

Pagi yang indah di sebuah jalan yang masih terlihat sepi aku berjalan menuju sekolahku dengan keadaan badmood, disetiap jalan aku selalu menggerutu kesal karena sesuatu, saat sampai di jalan raya aku langsung menyebrang dan masuk ke dalam angkot yang menjadi langgananku kesekolah setelah sekitar 15 menit akupun sampai di sekolah dengan wajah yang kusut, setelah membayar ongkosnya aku langsung masuk kearea sekolah dan menuju kelasku dengan jalan yang dipercepat. "pagi" sapa salah satu siswi padaku dan aku hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum paksa dengan masih berjalan cepat

(kazusa: emang ada pertandingan jalan cepat ya?)

saat sampai dikelasku aku langsung meletakkan tasku dan duduk dengan menghempaskan bokongku dengan kasar

(karin: kasihan sekali si kursi di aniaya kayak gitu)

setalah itu aku membuka tasku dan mengambil sebuah notes dan pensil beserta penghapus dengan kasar pula dan setelah itu mulai menngambar (read: mencoret) sebuah wajah orang yang –membuatku kesal ada dalam notes itu "dasar bodoh, tolol, pembual, gak guna, BAKA YARU..." ucapku dengan kesal dan agak keras untung kelas masih kosong kalau tidak aku bisa disangka gila oleh teman-teman sekelasku "ada apa, kenapa kau teriak?" O_o sapa seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut diikat tiwntail dan mata emerladnya yang indah siapa lagi kalau bukan hanazono karin –hahaha aku lupa dia sudah disini dengan wajah polos dia menghampiriku yang berteriak tadi "hn!? bukan apa-apa" jawabku sok stay cool pada karin, terlihat dia hanya ber-oh ria seraya meletakkan tasnya di samping bangku dan segera melakukan piket paginya 'anak baik, anak baik' pikirku melihatnya dan melanjutkan kegiatanku menggambar sebuah komik pendek setelah puas dengan acara mencoret-coret gambar wajah tadi tentunya. tidak lama kemudian kelaspun makin lama makin ramai 'TEEEEET' suara bell berbunyi (anggap saja begitu) menandakan waktunya apel pagi, semua siswa/siswi pun menuju lapangan untuk melakukan apel pagi mereka setelah selesai apel jam pbm (proses belajar mengajar) pun dimulai

.

Skip time 'istirahat

.

Saat bell istirahat terdengar semua siswa/siswi kelasku langsung bernafas legah soalnya jam pertama sampai ketiga adalah mapel yang paling tidak disukai kebanyakan siswa yaitu matematika padahal mapel ini sangat menyenangkan kenapa banyak yang tidak suka(?). mereka langsung berhamburan keluar kelas ada yang ke kantin, kelapangan, lab, depan kelas dan ada juga yang nyolong wifi untuk sharing atau facebookan pokoknya berhubungan dengan internet termasuk aku yang masih bertahan dikelas dengan laptopku yang sedang menyala tengah nge-downoad anime-anime terbaru sambil melakukan hobi baruku yaitu mengetik (read: buat cerita) sesuatu disana bersama teman-temanku yang malas keluar kelas, kami semua mojok di meja paling depan dan paling pinggir seraya berbincang-bincang "ne ne menurut kalian ekskul apa yang menarik? Aku pengen ikut" tanya karin pada semua yang ada disana berhubung karin gak ada ekskul

"menurutku ekskul olahraga itu paling bagus" jawab kazune mantap

"hm.. begitu ya, kalau gitu aku coba masuk ah" ujar karin

"apanya yang bagus! Olahraga itu cuma buat capek udah gitu badan sakit sakit semua" cerocos kazusa "lebih enak juga sanggar gak bikin cape dan gak bikin sakit bandan, kau juga bisa nari tarian daerah, dance, hiphop dll atau drama tentang legenda itukan bisa menambah wawasan kita tentang seni dan kebudayaan kita" lanjutnya kepanjangan

"apanya yang enak cuma gitu doang, mending olahragalah banyak gerak berkeringat bikin badan sehat lagian siapa sih yang mau masuk sanggar, paling-paling Cuma banci yang minat" ujar kazune sedikit kasar aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dan geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya lalu melanjutkan kegiatanku yaitu mengetik

"dia sendiri juga banci" sindir kazusa

"apa maksudmu, HAH!?" tanya kazune mulai emosi dikatai begitu

"memangnya kenapa!?" balas kazusa tak mau kalah

"hei, kalian" seruku datar mendengar pentekaran tidak penting mereka dengan masih dalam kegiatanku sendiri

"APA!" bentak mereka bersamaan 'ugh mereka ini' ucapku dalam hati mendengar respon mereka yang yang kelewat jalur itu

"n-ne kalian jangan bertengkar dong" ujar himeka melerai mereka

"benar kata himeka lagian apa bagusnya sih sanggar dan olahraga mending pmr atau uks" ujar michi tiba-tiba seketika aku menghentikan acara mengetikku dan melihat kearahnya 'uks?' pikirku

"apa yang bagus jadi anggota uks" ucap kami semua serempak seraya melihat michi yang jadi tersenyum kiku

"hm.., ehm begini loh, kalau kita jadi anggota uks kita bisa tolong orang yang sakit atau pingsan atau apalah itu yang penting masih berhubungan dengan uks baik saat dilapangan, saat apel atau dikelas berhubung disekolah ini banyak kejadian aneh dan misterius juga dianggap angker, kita juga bisa merawatnya dan banyak mengetahui jenis obat yang diberikan kalau ada yang sakit, bukannya bagus membantu orang sakit" ujarnya panjang × lebar × tinggi

"bilang saja kamu jadi anggota uks karena bisa bolos pada saat pmb dan tidur disana tapi alasannya pada guru untuk menjaga ruang uks kalau-kalau ada yang masuk uks gak kosong" balas kazusa panjang × lebar juga kazune dan aku hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kazusa setelah itu melanjutkan kegiatanku mengecek hasil download-tanku lalu kembali mengetik

"aku tidak suka bau obat" seru karin

"lagi pula kalau sakit mending pulang atau gak usah masuk sekolah" tambah miyon yang dari tadi memperhatikan percakapan mereka, michi langsung lemas mendengar ucapan mereka

"lagian nih ya lebih baik karin masuk pramuka aja" lanjut miyon 'ide bagus' pikirku mendengar ide miyon berhubung aku juga anggota pramuka (promosi dulu ye XD)

"begitu ya?" seru karin seperti bertanya

"iya, soalnya kalau karin masuk pramuka karin nanti akan makin disiplin contohnya tuh yang disamping kamu" ujar miyon lagi sambil menunjukku merasa jadi pusat perhatian akupun menoleh kearah mereka "apa?" tanyaku datar (read: bingung) melihat mereka namun dalam hati 'kenapa aku jadi barang contoh! Emang aku disiplin darimana coba!' innerku berteriak

"emang iya?" tanya kazune (ugh)

"kayak gitu? kayaknya enggak deh " seru kazusa ikut-ikutan (m-mungkin begitu)

"memang enggak kan?" jawab michi seperti bertanya (aku merasa tubuhku jadi lemas)

"hebat! Jadi orang yang sering tidur dikelas dan suka semaunya saja itu displin ya? Aku baru tahu" ujar himeka takjub

DOENG

GUBRAK

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria ditempat mendengar ucapan himeka termasuk aku "himeka kata-katamu sangat bagus dan mengharukan sampai-sampai menyayat hati, jleb banget" ujarku lemas pada himeka

"benarkah, akukan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, itu faktakan?!" dengan polosnya yang lain menganguk menyetujui

JLEB

Akhirnya setelah kata-kata maut itu terucap lagi dari mulut himeka aku hanya bisa pundung ditempat mendengar kata-katanya 'hahaha dengan watadosnya dia mengatakan itu' batinku lemas "ne jadi kau akan masuk pramukakan?" ujar miyon kembali pada topik dan tidak acuhkanku yang masih meratapi nasib

"akan ku pikirkan nanti" jawab karin

"ah, kau tidak usah masuk pramuka masuk ekskul olahraga saja!? Pramuka itu membosankan kau tahu" ujar kazune

"apanya yang membosankan kau bisa kemping, lintas alam, bermain games, menambah wawasan tentang sejara dan masih banyak" ujar miyon tak mau kalah

"bagiku itu tidak seru dan menurutku kalau pramuka itu seperti sekelompok orang-orang wajib militer" ujar kazune santai

"tidak seru? Justru ekskul olahraga yang tidak seru terlalu monoton" ujar miyon lagi

"no, no, no ekskul kalian itu tidak ada yang seru" seru kazusa menengahi mereka

"hah!? Apa maksudmu?" respon kazune dan miyon bersamaan

"maksudku, sanggar itu lebih menarik" lanjut kazusa

"cih, kau pikir hanya sanggar yang bisa nari pramuka juga ada yang nari walau tidak lebay seperti sanggar yang menggunakan make-up tebal dan badan yang di ayu-ayukan" ujar miyon "kalau michi mau menyangkal tentang uks pramuka juga punya materi tentang p3k" lanjutnya menyangkal ucapan michi saat ia melihat michi hendak berbicara

"kau tahu saja apa yang ingin aku katakan" seru michi sepleesh

"tidak pokoknya sanggar yang terbaik" ujar kazusa tidak mau kalah

"ekskul olahraga yang bagus, karin kau masuk ekskul olahraga saja" ujar kazune sama saja dengan kazusa

"tidak karin kau masuk pramuka saja, pramuka itu seru" ujar miyon juga tidak mau kalah

"ah itu, aku..." ucap karin mulai bingung

"ano, bukankah ekskul rohis yang paling baik" seru himeka pada akhirnya mengeluarkan opininya seketika himeka jadi pusat perhatian saat itu juga "ng, gini loh bukankah lebih baik masuk ekskul yang meningkatkan keimanan kita kalau kita bisa semuanya tapi tidak tahu agama lebih dalam apa gunanya, iya kan?!" lanjutnya menjelaskan

"pertanyaannya sekarang emang sekolah kita punya ekskul kayak gitu?" tanya karin

"bukannya yang setiap hari jum'at ya?" seru kazune yang lebih tapat dibilang nanya

"tapi yang itu bukannya punya jadwal tiap kelas dan itu juga cuma perempuan ya" ujar michi

"itukan cuma siraman rohani tiap jum'at, lagian itu dilakukan dari sebuah organisasi benarkan!?" ujar kazusa ikut-ikutan

"emh, hehehe benar juga sih" seru himeka cengengesan seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"tuh kan?" ucap miyon tidak jelas

"walaupun begitu yang diucap himeka benar kita seharusnya meningkatkan pengetahuan agama kita tidak hanya disekolah saja" seruku tiba-tiba yan lainpun langsung menatap kearahku

"sudah bangkit dari alam kubur"

GUBRAK

"AKU SERIUS KAZU-CHIN" bentakku pada kazune dan menggebrak meja dengan keras "ah, tuggu dulu, aku memeriksa download-tanku dulu" lanjutku dengan nada yang berbanding terbalik dengan nada membentak tadi yang lain hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah lakuku tapi tidak kupedulikan "yey! Akhirnya selesai" seruku lagi kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru "em, sampai mana kita tadi?" lanjutku (lagi) bertanya pada mereka dengan wajah polos, yang lain makin sweetdrop berjamaah melihatku

"kau ini ya" seru kazune yang masih sweetdrop

"memang aku kenapa?" tanyaku polos padanya "oh ya, jadi karin masuk ekskul apa?" lanjut tanyaku pada karin

"aku belum tahu, aku masih bingung" jawab karin

"aku bukan ingin sok bijak nih ya, tapi menurutku lebih baik kau memilih ekskul sesuai keinginan dan kemampuanmu sendiri tanpa meminta pendapat orang lain" ujarku sok bijaksana

"tapi menurutku ekskul olahraga itu yang terbaik" ujar kazune masih tidak mau kalah

"kazune aku tahu kau suwaaangat menggilai ekskul olahraga karna hobi mu adalah olahraga apalagi kalau menyangkut tentang sepak bola kau pasti akan menjadi yang terdepan" ucapku panjang lebar padanya seraya tersenyum manis dengan dilatar belakangi aura gelap yang menyeramkan

"hmm" serunya pada akhirnya diam yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kazune terpojok dengan kata-kataku

"nah, karin dengar ya" seruku lagi beralih pada karin "setiap ekskul itu ada kekurangan dan kelebihan layaknya seperti kita, contohnya waktu smp aku pernah masuk ekskul olahraga padahal aku sendiri tidak punya keahlian pada bidang olahraga manapun jadinya setelah ekskul badanku akan langsung lemas dan sakit-sakit bahkan sampai demam malam harinya dan akhirnya aku hanya mengambil ekskul MB saja deh karena pada dasarnya aku suka main musik" lanjut ku kepanjangan sepanjang jalan tol

"lalu bagaimana dengan sanggar bukankah waktu kita masih kelas satu kau masuk sanggar sebelum masuk pramuka? Padahal kalau dilihat lagi hobimu itu lebih menuju seni dari pada pramuka" tanya karin, ah iya aku lupa bilang sekarang kami sudah kelas IX smk

"ng, itu karena, ah maaf ya kazusa kalau menyinggu" seruku pada kazusa terlebih dahulu takut kalau nanti aku salah ngomong

"hn, tak apa aku juga tahu apa alasan mu berhenti dari sanggar" jawabnya

"aku keluar dari sanggar karena orang-orangnya sangat membosankan menurutku juga jadwal latihannya tidak jelas dan selalu berubah-ubah" seru malas membahasnya

"jadi itu sebabnya kau keluar" seru karin mengangguk paham

"hn" jawabku singkat

"jadi masuk ekskul apa?" tanya miyon kemudian

"hm, sepertinya aku harus mencoba semuanya" ujarnya polos

1 detik... hening

2 detik... masih hening

3 det...

"HEH!?"

"ehm, apa kalian sudah selesai ngobrolnya? Karena sekarang saya ingin mengajar dikelas ini"

GLEK

Dengan serempak kami semua menoleh kesumber suara dan menatap horor pada saat mengetahui siapa yang barusan bicara "p-pak guru" ujar kami serempak sepleesh

"sekarang keluar dan lari sepuluh kali keliling sekolah, jangan ada yang berhenti sampai saya suruh berhenti" bentak guru itu keras kami hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya dengan wajah suram kami keluar dan langsung melaksanakan hukuman maut tersebut

.

.

.

END

Zii: ne~ minna bagaimana menurut kalian fic zii yang satu ini (baru sadar dan gak ingat kejadian tadi)

Kazusa: gaje

Karin: gaje banget

Jin: sangat tidak masuk akal

Michi: sangat gaje buangeet

Kazune: pastinya, aneh bin ajaib

Zii: hei! kenapa kalian yang jawab!?

All (–Zii): kami kan mewakili para readers

Zii: hahahaha tapi tidak segitunya juga kali T.T

Kazune: memang mana yang salah itu fakta kan?

Zii: akh!, aku tidak tahu

Karin: ne author itu pov siapa sih? ._.?

Zii: yang mana?

Karin: itu loh someone pov itu siapa sih yang bicara?

Zii: hohoho... kalau itu mah rahasia, ne~ readers kalau kalian pengen tahu baca dengan teliti dan seksama nanti kalian pasti tahu kok siapa itu

All (-zii): author tidak seru!

Zii: terserah aku dong XD, ohya readers gimana humornya dapet gak atau malah garing

Himeka: emang humornya ada ya?

Karin: garing

Jin: garing banget

Michi: humornya gak jelas dimana

Kazusa: ini mah gak ada humornya orang cerita gaje kayak gini

Kazune: humor dari mana coba

Zii: hei! kenapa kalian yang jawab lagi!? =O

All (–zii): kami kan mewakili para readers

Zii: memangnya harus ya!, kalian gak seru!

All (–zii): iya! terserah kami dong!

Zii: (pundung di pojokan)

Kazune: lah author malah mojok, oi! Author kalau mojok kayak gitu nanti kesambet loh!

Zii: (masih pundung)

Karin: nah, readers berhubung author lagi meratapi nasibnya

Himeka: kalau begitu kita tutup saja pertemuan kita kali ini read dan review terus ya fic author yang satu ini

Jin: ingat! Review kalian adalah makanan penyemangat bagi author untuk lanjutin ficnya

Kazusa: kalau begitu–

All (–zii): shankyu to sayonara~

catatan: hai minna maaf kalau berantakan zii juga maunya gak kayak gini tapi yah beginilah jadinya, zii juga publish ini karena bosan dirumah tiga hari ini zii sakit T.T (curhat) doain zii cepat sembuh ya readers. zii cuma mau bilang fic ini 1000% milik dan buatan zii jadi bila ada ksamaan zii tidak bertanggung jawab karin hanya milik koge donbo zii cuma minjam karakternya jadi~

Review please?


End file.
